The transfer pinion carrier plates positioned between each pair of figure wheels for odometers have previously been made of metal. In the process of preparing such a carrier plate, it has been a laborsome operation to attach a separately prepared small metal shaft for supporting the transfer pinion vertically to the plate. Further, as the transfer pinion is only partially surrounded by the plate, a gap has been always formed between each pair of the figure wheels of the finished odometer. Such a gap not only admits the intrusion of dust and dirt into the odometer but also invites the destruction of the transfer pinion by the insertion of a sharp tool through the gap inadvertently or by a malicious person.
This invention has for its object to do away with such defects by producing the transfer pinion carrier plate with plastic material.
The invention will be understood from the following description.